The dragon apocalypse
by Celestial drago slayer
Summary: The setting takes place tight after the GMGs when Natsu and the others are on their way home after a reunion they find wrecked towns and dragons how will they survive this apocalypse? Will there be love and death on the way? Of course there will! Pairings-NaLu GruVia JerZa and possibly more.
1. Going home

This is a fanfic room idea I haven't been able to get out of my head so I has to right it down! There may be some pairings in the future (maybe not so distant future ;P) anyway I don't own fairy tail or the characters (cuz if I did Lucy would be a bad-ass and Erza would be even more of one)  
_

"Erza!Let us go!" A angry Gray and Natsu yelled simultaneously, causing said mages to glare at each other before crossing there arms angrily and turning the other way. "It's your own fault...sheesh we're gonna be late because of you two idiots..." Lucy complained. "No we'll be on time. And if we aren't then these to can kiss their lives good-bye." Erza stated in that sick tone of hers.

All three mages, not including happy because he was already where they needed to be (probably drowning in fish natsu thought), to shiver. "It's just a reunion thing before we head home right!? What's the big deal! We see those drunkards everyday!" Natsu yelled, obviously going to any means to get away from the wrath of  
Erza.

"Tch. Your gonna get it Natsu." Gray stated. "WHAT WAS THAT DROOPY-EYES! LAST I CHECKED YOU WERE IN THE SAME POSITION!" Natsu yelled. "Both of you stop acting like some old married couple and shut the heck up!" Lucy yelled angrily.

"A-Aye!" They said in unison. They didn't like to admit it but a mad Lucy could be just as bad as a mad Erza. But then Natsu actually heard what she said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!" He yelled angrily, reaching for Lucy from Erza (considering she was literally dragging both Gray and Natsu).

Erza pulled his collar back like a master would to its dog, choking him. "Shut up." She started angrily, "or you'll be the first to die."she finished menacingly. "AYE SIR!" He screamed.

"Wimp..." He heard gray mutter. "WHY YOU-" "SHUT UP!" Lucy interrupted, kicking Natsu square between his legs. Erza let go of Natsu as he crawled into the fetal position, rocking himself lightly. "Geez Lucy, even I wouldn't have for that far..."Erza stated, looking at Natsu's pathetic form.

"Like all times though, it's his own fault." Lucy stated, shrugging her shoulders. "Cruel.." Natsu muttered. Gray laughed and was, not a second later, bleeding heavily on the ground from one of Erza's infamous armored punches. "Geez Erza, even I wouldn't have gone that far..." Lucy mocked. "Haha." Erza replied sarcastically.

Lucy smiled as she saw Erza drag the now unconscious and QUIET Natsu as Gray behind her. Five minutes later a now awake Natsu, blew open the doors of the bar fairy tail reserved. "We're HE-ERE!" Natsu yelled throughout said area.

Lucy sighed upon walking in,"could you be more loud..." She asked to no one in particular. Natsu, not realizing the question was rhetorical, answered "yes." Bluntly. "Could you be any more stupid." Erza stated walking in. "Yes." Natsu answered again. "Didn't you just basically insult yourself flame-brain." Gray asked amused. Natsu glared. "What was that bastard!" He yelled angrily.

And then the guild cheered for their arrival. "Late reaction guys..." Lucy stated bluntly. They all shrugged as Natsu and Gray started one of their infamous fights that usually led to an all out brawl between the whole guild. Lucy sighed again as she slumped into a stool.

"Want anything" asked the bartender. "No thank you." Lucy replied politely. Erza and levy, almost instantaneously, sat to her left and right. "So who do you like Lu-chan?" Levy asked with that sly smile. "No one." Lucy answered simply. "Liar." Erza countered. Lucy shook her head,"no I'm not a liar." Lucy said calmly

"ITS GRAY!" Levy yelled. "No...NO! Where in the HELL did you get that idea!" Lucy yelled. "It isn't Gray..." Erza asked, almost sounding surprised. Almost. "Anyway what about you guys huh?" Lucy questioned. Levy blushed deeply and muttered what sounded like a iron dragon slayers name. Whereas Erza blushed furiously, obviously affected most by this question, and spat something out about 'forbidden love' and 'a bad liar'.

Lucy smiled at her friends antics as they continued looking opposite directions to hide there blushes. "HEY BRATS! THERE CLOSIN UP SHOP HERE SO GO BACK TO THE HOTEL!" Makorav yelled with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks, obviously he had a few drinks. "AND SOMEONE BRING CANA HOME!" Makorav yelled seeing as Cana was out cold on the floor with about 20 barrels of booze surrounding her.

Elfman sighed and picked her up, not noticing the glares being sent there way from evergreen. Suddenly, right as Lucy and the team were almost at the door, Lucy heard something. She thought it was a scream but it was so short-lived and quiet she couldn't tell.

She looked at Erza and Natsu and saw both of there faces strained. They heard it to. But they all chose to ignore it deciding it was the alcohol. Gray and Natsu raced home while Erza, Lucy, and Happy trailed behind. Upon entering their room they saw Natsu already asleep on the bed and Gray on the floor. Lucy mentally sighed and plopped down on the opposite bed, Erza on the floor opposite gray, and happy snuggled into Lucy's neck.

As the sun row over the horizon, peering in through the slightly left open curtains if their hotel room, Lucy awoke strangely warm. She tried to get up but was pulled back down. She looked up and there, not 2 inches from her face, was the sleeping form of Natsu Dragneel. Lucy held in her gasp. She heard the shower running and figured gray was up taking a shower seeing as the floor must've been uncomfortable.

Lucy felt even more tired and buried her face in Natsu's chest. She could feel the smile on his face form on her head. But then she gasped, realizing what she was doing,and pushed away, only to hit her head on something hard and then soft. She looked behind her and noticed that Erza had somehow made her way into her bed again and happy was curled like a scarf around Lucy's neck.

Lucy jumped up,knocking everyone off the bed, the only one not waking up being Erza. "Sheesh Luce, that hurt.." Natsu said tiredly. "Aye..." Happy agreed. "What the hell were you doing in my bed!?" Lucy yelled. At the question Erza woke up. "You got in bed with Lucy!?" She roared. "Same question to you!" Lucy yelled over Natsu's cries.

"I'm taking a shower!" Erza stated angrily. "Wait Erza-" but before Lucy could finish her sentence a naked gray was sent flying out of the bathroom and into the hall, where you could hear a flustered Juvia faint.

"Now answer my question!" Lucy yelled at Natsu. "Sleeping with you's comfortable." Natsu stated bluntly. Lucy flushed slightly. "Comfortable my butt-"

"Your butt's comfortable?" Happy asked, chewing on a fish he got from his pack. "Shut up cat!" Lucy yelled. "Ah! Natsu! Save me!" He yelled hiding behind Natsu. "Let's go!" They heard Erza yell. They all sweatdropped upon seeing her in her armor, completely dry,and her whole wagon of suitcases packed.

Gray came back into the room with only his boxers and Juvia latched onto him. "Oi! Get off woman!" He yelled exasperated. They all laughed and went on their way. They didn't even notice that the entire city was empty.

They eventually met up at the designated spot with the rest of the guilds members. _1 hour, 2 hours_. "Where the hell is the person!" Natsu yelled. They were supposed to have a ride home but he was late. They all sighed and started trudging to the next town to see if he got the destination wrong.

But all they found were the remainders of the town. The remaining parts were either set aflame or crumbling quickly. "W-what happened-" gray's question was cut short as they heard a terrifying roar. Not just any roar mind you.

A **dragons** roar.


	2. Somewhere to stay

"W-what happened-" gray's question was cut short as they heard a terrifying roar. Not just any roar mind you.

A **dragons** roar.

"Was that what I thought it was? Please tell me it wasn't what I thought it was!" Lucy yelled. Erza clamped her hand over Lucy's mouth, putting a finger to her lips, telling her to be quiet. "They have DRAGON senses. They can hear you so be quiet!" Erza whisper/yelled, not even noticing the fear make its way into her best friends face as she confirmed her worst nightmare.

"B-but...w-we defeated the dragons..." Wendy whimpered. She felt Lucy's arms tense around her and looked up to see just how scared she really was. Lucy's whole body was trembling, her face pale and eyes wide as saucers. After all, due to dragons she did see herself die.

Lucy suddenly let go of Wendy and fell to her knees. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared at the ground in front of her. "Lucy-San..." Wendy started, but was stopped by Carla pulling at her wrist. She silently shook her head.

Erza watched as Lucy sank to the ground. She also saw Mira, Lisanna, Juvia, Elfman, and Gajeel fall to the ground. Some crying, some just staring off in space worriedly. Erza stood up straighter. "We must defeat the dragons."she stated for the guild to hear. Lucy and Natsu didn't budge though.

"Lucy, Natsu."Erza said their names commandingly. Their heads looked at her slightly. Natsu's hands were clenched to the point that he was drawing blood and Lucy was still crying. "You have to pull through. Although we don't even know who-or what-we're dealing with really, If it is a dragon then we must defend this world as well as possible." Erza said calmly, yet forcefully at the same time.

Natsu nodded and turned his attention back to the burning city. Lucy turned her head around to look Erza full I in the face. "But what if-" Lucy's question ran short as a huge dragon popped from the earth. "Didn't she tell you to be quiet!" Gray yelled. Lucy glared.

"Heheh! Humans! Well...I am kinda hungry...maybe I should bring something back to acnolo-ack!" The, obviously distracted dragon, stumbled back. He looked up and was met with a fist full of both fire and lightning. Natsu punched said dragon once more and he was sent on his back.

"Why you little-" the dragon started. He got up from his spot on the ground and positioned his front legs in front of him and back legs behind him securely. "Earth dragons-!" He said, throwing his head back as you could see parts of the Earth fly in between his huge fangs.

"ROAR!" He, literally, roared. Earth was sent spiraling everywhere. Rocks were flying out of the breath which looked kind of like a sideways whole guild stood there looking at the range of this breath. "Damn..." Gajeel muttered. "We can't give up yet!" Erza yelled, taking the form of her Nakagami's armor.

With said armor she sliced the dragons roar, making it dissipate into thin air. "Well. I didn't expect such a great Mage to be within my providence..." The dragon bellowed. "Providence...you mean-"

"Oh yes. There are many more of us. Each with or own provinces and the weaker dragons our underlings. Or as you say, the powerful ones our the kings and queens of 7 other lands and the rest are our citizens..."

"Who are the others!?" Natsu yelled. "Why should I tell you that...after all you are just my lunch..." The earth dragon roared. "Tell me and we'll leave your province!" Natsu roared. The dragon laughed. "Why would I want my food to run away..." He teased.

"Damn..." Erza muttered before her armor disappeared and she was on her knees. "ERZA!" Wendy yelled, rushing to her side and immediately beginning go treat any noticeable wounds. "You shouldn't have summoned that armor! Your didn't have sufficient magic power!" Levy yelled. Erza panted.

"Well now...here's a deal! If you can stop this attack I'll tell you the names of the dragons! Not only that but each provinces location!"

"What!?" Everyone yelled. "Hahaha! Earth dragons...ROAR!" He once again roared, this time putting more effort into it. The attack came closer and closer and the whole fairy tail guild still stood tall. But, despite their confident looks, they were all muttering to themselves and others whether or not they'd survive this.

Lucy suddenly got angry. "Dammit!" She cursed. Everyone turned their attention to her as the attack grew ever nearer. "I promised myself that I wouldn't cry anymore!" She yelled. "Well...some promises are impossible to keep..." The dragon murmured to himself. Lucy smiled. "So to make up for breaking my promise." She stepped forward, the attack coming even faster now. "ILL PROTECT MY FRIENDS!" She yelled with rock hard resolve in her voice.

"LUCY!" They all yelled as they saw a flash of brown and yelled as the dragons attack made contact. What surprised the guild though is that when the smoke cleared Lucy stood there her arm outstretched and a key in her hands. Virgo stood not to far away from there. She used the earth to summon Virgo like she did with Aquarius. (Even though she doesn't need earth to be summoned)

"Guys! Run! Virgo and I are a good match for him! Find some-"

"No way!" Natsu yelled. "There is absolutely no way in HELL I'm leaving you to deal with that!" He said pointing to the dragon. "Plus I'm a dragon-SLAYER! This is my sorta thing so you'll need me!" Natsu yelled.

Gajeel stepped forward. "Tch...obviously you 2 can't handle this alone..guess I'm stuck here." He said, obviously trying to act cool. Natsu glared. "I could so handle this by myself bastard!" Natsu yelled. "Gi-hi.." Gajeel 'laughed'. "I-I'll help too!" Wendy yelled, tugging herself out of Carla's grasp. "Well...I can't let a 12-year old get the better of me..." Gray said, walking to the front. "And I've still got some power left." Erza said standing up. "The rest of you! Find somewhere safe!" Erza yelled. They all nodded as ran in the opposite direction.

"Oh no you don't!" The Dragon roared. He sucked in a breath, about to let it lose, when his feet fell into the earth. "Nice one Virgo!" Lucy gave a thumbs up as Virgo jumped up from under the dragon. "Now!" Erza yelled. Gajeel,Wendy. And Natsu let out there breaths while Erza hit it with her purgatory armor and gray hit it with cold Excalibur. And yet still the dragon shakily stood up.

"Why you..." He started. "Enough talk!" Erza yelled, switching to her heavens wheel armor. "Blumenblatt!" She yelled as sword after sword impaled the dragon. He fell to the ground with a thud. "Now tell us where these...'provinces' are!" Gray yelled.

"Fine...only because the other province rulers are much, much stronger than me...you wouldn't stand a chance!" He dragon laughed. "Don't underestimate fairy tail!" Natsu yelled. "There's kuroki of the sand, Yoko of the water, hurokio of the earth,me, purosu of the gold, diedelu of the devil, and the strongest...hurolo of the night." The dragon, hurokio, finished. (Keep in mind these are not listed in order of strength)

"Where are their provinces!" Erza demanded. "Figure it out yourselves..." He said before disappearing into the earth. "He-ey! Unfair!" Natsu yelled stomping his flaming feet on the ground that the dragon was on not two seconds ago. "Damn it.." Erza muttered.

"Well what do we do now-" Gray's question was cut off by a worried levy yelling,"we found a place to stay for a while! You guys ok!?"

Said place happened to be the 'dragons graveyard' underneath the arena. All of the bones were pretty much ash thanks to both the dragons a couple days ago, the dragons that apparently arrived yesterday, and a certain pink haired idiot. "NATSU! You caught my skirt on fire-GRAY!" Lucy yelled as gray froze her. "Natsu. Gray." Erza stated firmly. They immediately latched onto each others shoulders and started dancing like idiots."Aye!" Natsu yelled.

"This is a dire situation. We cannot afford you two to screw up." Erza stated angrily, her hands placed firmly on her hips. They nodded their heads vigorously. "And Natsu. Unfreeze Lucy." She ordered, to which Natsu immediately complied.

"HEY BRATS!" Makorav yelled, standing on a large rock. "According to Gajeel (cuz he just went as checked) it's 11:00! So I'll see you in the morning! We'll discuss this matter than!" He yelled. "JUVIA WANTS TO SLEEP BESIDE GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia yelled throughout the now silent cave. Gray sweat-dropped, but one look from Erza and he immediately told Juvia it'd be ok for tonight.

"YES! Juvia gets to sleep beside gray-sama!" Not my love rival." She stated, putting her forehead on Lucy's with a dark aura surrounding her on the last part. "I'm really not..." Lucy stated.

After a couple of hours everyone had found a place to sleep. The raijinshuu slept together of course. Mira had her back turned to Erza. Juvia by gray, Gajeel by levy, Lucy by Natsu, Romeo by Wendy, etc.

Their sleep was peaceful, considering none of them really believed what they saw out here and thought maybe they were just still drunk from the night before. Natsu, though, awoke to the sound of shivering. He picked his tired head up and searched for the source. Of course, he found it was Lucy. He frowned.

"C-c-c-cold..." Lucy muttered in her sleep. Natsu grabbed her shoulder lightly. She immediately responded to his touch ad leaned in closer, enjoying the warmth radiating off of him. Natsu looked surprised,"Luce?" He said quietly. She was of course asleep, but he had to make sure that her leaning against him was just something she did unconsciously.

He removed his hand from her shoulder blade and she instantly started shivering again. He sighed tiredly. 'Shes gonna kill me for this..." He thought. But nonetheless he scooted over and wrapped his arms around her small frame. She leaned her head into his chest, trying to obtain as much warmth as possible.

He looked around after hearing someone else sigh. He saw a sweating Juvia and a (of course) cold gray cuddled together. He held in his urge to laugh. Seriously, both the girls and the guys were complete opposites.

Natsu lay his head back down on Lucy's and instantly fell into one of the best (ironically) sleeps he's ever had.


	3. Reality

Lucy stirred in her sleep. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach, like someone was watching her, but it was overpowered by the warmth pressed onto her. She snuggled closer to the source, smiling contently as she did so. That's when she felt it.

She looked down to her hips and saw arms wrapped around them. "What..." She asked to no one in particular. She looked up and was met with the slumbering face of Natsu Dragneel. Their noses were touching and she could feel his breath on her face. He blushed crimson and jumped back.

Natsu, being Natsu, was still asleep even after Lucy's sudden movement.

Lucy heard giggling behind her and her head snapped in that direction. She saw Levy, her best friend (besides Erza), pointing a finger at her and laughing. Lucy only smirked back. Levy, confused, turned her head slightly and saw a sleeping gajeel's arm wrapped around her.

She looked back at Lucy and shrugged, as if saying 'he initiated it'. Lucy sighed and stood up. "Lucy!" She heard gray whisper/yell her name. She turned to face him and saw Juvia hugging his torso tightly. "Help!" He begged. Lucy smirked and walked away hearing calls of, 'wait...no please!' Or 'don't leave me with this freak!'.

She continued walking throughout the enormous cave, curious as to just HOW large it was. She stopped upon seeing a dead end not 30 feet from the sleeping group. '_Apparently it isn't THAT big..._' Lucy thought bitterly.

She walked back to the group and spotted a now awake Erza, master, Gajeel, levy, and Mira. Erza and master looked a little worse for wear. Lucy cautiously walked up to the group of people, sitting herself beside Erza and tapping her on the shoulder. "What's up?" She asked more than greeted.

"..." Silence. Lucy turned her attention to Master. "This is real..." He stated seriously. "The dragons, are real..." He stated for better understanding. Erza tenses next to her as Lucy snapped her head back up.

"Wha- you mean...we WERENT DRUNK!?" She yelled. Master put his finger to his lips and made a shush sound, gesturing to the still sleeping guild members around them. "No, we were drunk, VERY DRUNK. But that's besides the point." Makorav stated casually. Lucy sweat-dropped before going I to 'serious mode'.

"So it's all real?" She questioned further. "Ah." Erza answered in master's place. She stood and walked to a nearby rock, that surprisingly towered over others.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!" She yelled. Instantly everyone was up, some fake hugging each other, others running (or flying) around the room crying that the day of 'Ezra's wrath' has come (*cough*happy*cough*). "LISTEN UP YOU IDIOTS!" Erza yelled loudly. "Sheesh...someone didn't get their morning cake..." Natsu murmured, luckily Erza wasn't focused on him and didn't hear.

"What we saw yesterday...it was real." She stated in a deadly serious tone. Everyone looked up at her curiously, well most, others looked shocked. "Yes, it is." Master agreed, walking up to stand beside Erza. "H-how do you know!?" Evergreen shouted. "Master and I went to check it out this morning! It was hell...buildings collapsed, corpses, forests fires, and the whole area is covered with smaller dragons!" Erza shouted.

"You mean like the ones we already fought..." Laxus stated nonchalantly. "Yes like the one we already fought, la-xus." Erza stated, separating his name into syllables that dripped with venom. He 'tched' and crossed his arms.

"So what now!?" Alzack yelled, hugging Asuka closer to him. "I...don't know..." Erza stated honestly, clenching her fists. "We fight." Makorav interjected. "Master..." Erza said in awe as he stepped up. "We fight to gain back what they have taken from us." He continued, stopping his trek o the tip of the rock. "We fight for the ones we love!, We fight for all the lives that have already been lost! We fight because we are Fairy Tail!" He yelled, making Fairy Tail's infamous sign with his index finger pointed upwards.

"Finally! Somethin' we can agree on Gramps!" Natsu yelled from somewhere in the mix if people. Gramps smiled, but quickly returned his serious gaze to Erza. "You got the location's and names?" He asked. Erza shook her head,"only the names." She said bitterly. Master sighed.

-time skip- (2 hours later)

They had just left the cave. Fairy tail, I mean. They were going to see if fiore is alright, well MOST of fiore...knowing that a lot will be in ruin. They walked slowly, separating at some points to avoid the smaller dragons on the way out of town. Eventually they made it and continued their trek a little faster.

"How much longer?" Carla asked. "Not much. We'll be in magnolia in another face minutes!" Lucy yelled, probably glad she got to stop running. And Lucy was correct, it did take five minutes to get to magnolia. The ruined magnolia. Lucy and Natsu fell to their knees._ 'Its gone...this is where my life began and it's just...gone...'_ Lucy thought sadly. Natsu on the other hand was filled with not just sorrow, but rage. (That hadn't quite kicked into Lucy yet)

Erza stood with her hands clenched, as well as her teeth, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she closes them and put her head to the floor. Gray was standing their, with his clothes on, a sobbing Juvia on his shoulder, as he just stood stiff as a stick. Wendy was desperately trying to snap Lucy out of her sad trance as she shook her shoulders.

"Dammit, we were too late..." Natsu muttered. "Why couldn't we have been faster,"

"Natsu-"

"Why couldn't we have been stronger,"

"Natsu."

"Why couldn't we be less STUPID!"

"NATSU!"

Lucy was cut off as a heart wrenching cry was let out. They looked up and saw the mini-dragons jumping from every which way. They immediately got into their battle stances. Lucy called upon Taurus, Scorpio, and Loke, Natsu used fire dragon's roar, Wendy and Gajeel their respective roars, Erza-Blumenblatt, gray-ice make cold Excalibur.

They fought for a long and hard 3 hours but they continued to come. "Dammit!" Lucy yelled as she was tackled to the ground by a dragon. "LUCY!" Erza,Natsu, gray, happy, Wendy, and Carla yelled simultaneously. Suddenly the dragon was blown off of her as a eagle hit it. An ice eagle to be exact. "Wha-"

"Tch...we thought you guys were dead." A voice said.

Gray looked up to the source and was met with white hair.

"LYON!?"


	4. Supplies

_Although he was still going to get some serious payback by kicking a dragons ass later. _  
_

3 days later-

Erza and Lucy are back on their feet again, not much more than a couple scratched and bruises here and there. They-team Natsu- were currently working the night shift, watching the barrier and searching for any dragons. They were split up into groups, patrolling each side. Erza went by herself, after of course thanking Lucy for saving her, Natsu and Lucy went together, and gray and happy went together as well.

We'll start with gray and happy-  
"Graaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy..."

Silence.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy..."

Silence.

"_Graaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy..._"

"What!?" Gray snapped. "I'm tired..." Happy complained. "I care?" He responded. "Your mean gray!" Happy complained further. "So?" Gray stated walking closer to the barrier. "Juvia will never like you if you're mean!" Happy said exaggeratedly. "1. I'm pretty sure she already likes me happy. 2. I don't WANT her to like me." Gray explained like it was obvious.

"Hm." Happy said angrily, crossing his arms and turning his head away. "I swear you get more like Natsu everyday..."

"You made a Lucy comment!" Happy pointed an accusing finger at him with wide eyes. "No I didn't..." Gray sighed. This was going to be a long night.

With Erza

'_Calm down erza, calm down...he's ok...CALM THE HELL DOWN ERZA!_' She yelled throughout her mind. She grasped her head and closed her eyes as the pain of a headache started consuming her. "Worrying isn't going to help..." She muttered to herself quietly.

She sighed, dropping her hands to their original position. "He has to be alright though..." She continued to tell herself. Images of a certain blue haired Mage, bleeding on the ground, broken and cold, flashed through her mind. "Tch...don't think stuff like that Erza...that won't happen...that...won't..." She trailed off.

"It better not happen." She said, worry and confidence both etched in her voice.

With Natsu and Lucy

"Luuuuuuuuuuucccccyyyyyyy." Natsu drawled tiredly. "Hm?" She answered, knowing full well that ignoring him would just make it worse (Poor gray didn't get that info). "Can we take a break..." He continued. "No way. We have to patrol this perimeter." She said firmly, but the intimidating edge was lost as she tried, and failed, to stifle an oncoming yawn.

"Your tired too! Please..." He begged. "Nu-uh." She responded halfheartedly. "Oh but-" his ears twitched as he picked up a small sound. He pushes Lucy behind him with one arm, the other lit on fire. "Huh? What is it Natsu!?" She whisper/yelled in Natsu's ear.

"Fire dragons roar!" He yelled, the spiraling flame blasting through the runes and into the bushes. And then...

An bunny jumped out.

"What the hell Natsu! You coulda killed it!" Lucy yelled as she watched the small creature scurry off back into the darkness of the forests. "Uh...it was nothing.." He said, as he walked ahead of her faster, his eyes covered by shadows.

"Natsu, seriously what's wrong?" She asked firmly. He stopped and she looked at him in confusion. "I just thought it was a dragon." He said like it was obvious. "No duh! But their was something else!" Lucy yelled. "No their wasn't. Honest." He said. Lucy sighed. "Fine if I'm not gonna get the truth from ya..." She said defeatedly.

Natsu sighed in relief. "Well...how much longer do we have to walk anyway?" Natsu asked tiredly. "Doesn't that question usually come from me?" She asked sarcastically. "Do YOU wanna ask it?" Natsu replied. "No no. I'm good. But to answer your question, not too much land left to cover now so..." Lucy yawned upon ending her sentence.

"Let's just hurry up..." They said simultaneously.

And now the next day-  
"Oi! Makorav!" Lyon yelled over the quiet, but still loud fairy tail (remember they can't be TOO loud with dragon hearing and all). "Hm?" Makorav replied, a serious look on his face. He hadn't had any booze in a while with this stupid dragon predicament.

"Sir. We're um...we're low on food." Lyon explained. "HOW!?" Makorav yelled surprisingly. "Ah..Erza ate all the strawberry cake, gray all the cold deserts, Natsu anything and everything we had spicy, and droy.,,pretty much everything else..." (I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT IT DROY ?)

"Brats..." Makorav muttered, followed by a tired sigh. "I'll handle it Lyon." He told him reassuringly. Lyon nodded and walked off to check other supplies. "Natsu, Erza, gray. Lucy, Juvia, Gajeel! Come here!" Makorav yelled over the crowd. The people mentioned showed up immediately (Erza literally showed up IMMEDIATELY). "Yes." Erza asked.

"I need you guys to go get some food from the city...stores and stuff." Makorav tried his best to explain. "Already out?" Natsu inquired. "You would know you stupid brat!" Makorav yelled, pointing toward Natsu who was holding his hands up in defeat and laughing nervously. "Alright alright! Sheesh gramps! We'll be back later!" Natsu yelled as he pulled ,what he considered his, team along.

"Natsu slow down!" Lucy yelled as they made their way out of the barrier. "Lucy be quieter. Natsu, stop. NOW." Erza stated firmly. Natsu immediately stopped, suppressing a shiver from the death glare he was receiving from Erza. "A-aye..." He stuttered. "We need a plan flame brain." Gray stated aggravatingly. "Fine! We should just bust in there, grab the food, beat down dragons, and come back!" He yelled, fist pumping. "JUVIA WILL PROTECT GRAY-SAMA FROM THE DRAGONS!" Juvia yelled, tacking Gray as he was trying to pull his shirt off. "Get off crazy woman!" He yelled.

"Shut up.." Gajeel stated angrily. "Make me-oof!" He retorted, before being promptly hit in the head by Erza. "Hey guys...I think were a little loud..." Lucy said seriously. "No duh." Erza stated calmly. "No I mean, listen." She instructed. Everyone was quiet. Then they heard a small, shriek from the city that continuously got closer.

"Damn. Did they hear us?" Gray asked to no one in particualar. Erza shook her head silently, "but their catching on. We need to hurry." She explained. They all nodded and continued their trek on silence. After about 20 minutes of silent walking, they made it to the edge of the shopping district in magnolia.

"Juvia? Can you erase our scents?" Erza questioned, not wanting to take any chances. It was beret they didn't waste any magical power. "Yea" Juvia responded. Everyone was enveloped in a ball of water, shortly being spun around, and then they were a soaking mess on the ground. "Coulda thought this threw more..." Gajeel muttered at his new wet appearance. "Juvia is sorry!" Juvia apologized. "Don't be, Juvia." Erza reassured her,.

Yes it was going to be hard to move but they would manage. Looking back over to Natsu, he was already dry. That gave her another idea. "Natsu, dry us off." She commanded. He nodded vigorously ad squeaked an 'aye!' And quickly went to work. Stopping at Gajeel and gray, he smirked and left them wet. "Oi! Flame brain-"

"Not the time for fighting gray." Lucy stated angrily. Gray nodded solemnly and started walking forward. "Guys look." Natsu whispered, pouting towards a still standing market, full of food. Natsu started walking forward, before being pulled back by Lucy. "What?" He whisper/yelled. "You haven't noticed?" Lucy asked, pointing to the vacant area surrounding the market.

Erza nodded. "Very observant Lucy. This IS To easy." Erza stated quietly. Natsu sighed.

He was so hungry. _'Mental note. Beat tell shit out of droy when this is over.'_


	5. Sacrifices

_He was so hungry. 'Mental note. Beat the shit out of droy when this is over.' _  
_

"Ok, look Luce, Erza I think you two are just over exaggerating." Natsu stated at their earlier statement of being to easy. "I would smell danger, right Gajeel?" He questioned. His question was answered with a hesitant nod.

"No wait." Erza said, pulling Natsu back from yet another attempt to grab the food. "Juvia is that what I think it is?" She asked. Juvia glanced around the supposedly vacant area. Her eyes widened when she saw a slight movement, followed by sighting subtle distortions of light in random places.

"...yes.." Juvia answered Erza's earlier question, her eyes still wide a she continued staring. "What's up?" Lucy asked seriously. "There are dragons everywhere in that area. Smart creatures. They turned themselves into water, and on a day like today." She pointed to the darkening sky, "it would be practically impossible to see them." She finished.

"So what now?" Gray asked. "Well I have a plan...but it may not work." Lucy stated. She was almost always the brains, that is when Erza was either stumped or not their, to make up for her lack of power. "Juvia, you can turn to water right?" Juvia nodded, slowly catching onto Lucy's suggestion. "Well, if we can make some sort of distraction, to lure most of the dragons out of this vicinity, then maybe you could slip in and grab the food." Lucy explained.

"Ok but wouldn't the food be visible?" Gray questioned. "Yea. But that's why she's going right now, if she goes now, when we set off the signal she can just grab the food and run." Lucy explained further. "That does seem like the best option here." Erza agreed. "And Gajeel, while were handling the food. Theirs a steam in the middle of town, get the water." Erza commanded.

Gajeel nodded. "Alright then let's go!" Natsu stated enthusiastically.

They all nodded and took off to their respective destinations. Gajeel ran through a nearby alleyway, a shortcut., not to mention the safest route,to the river. Gray stayed behind the others (Erza,Lucy,and Natsu) to watch over Juvia. "You ready?" Gray asked her. She nodded, "whenever you are Gray-sama." Juvia added, straightening herself as her hands liquefied into water.

Her body continued liquefying until she was just a moving puddle. Gray watched as said puddle moved, swimming down the sidewalk to the market. He also watched as she made it under the counter and changed back. She grabbed the food and stuffed it into a bag they had given her before taking off.

She did it as silently and quickly as she could. She gave a thumbs up over the counter and immediately heard and explosion to the east. She peeked over the counter, only to find that the invisible dragons haven't moved from their route. She stiffened as she heard another explosion, only to have the same effect as before.

She looked over to gray, fear etched onto her face. They both knew that if they didn't get out of there, and get out of there fast, the dragons WOULD inevitably catch into their scent. Gray could feel the sweat beginning to form on his upper lip as yet another explosion, louder and closer than before, sounded only to have the same unmoving result.

He peeked over the wall he was hiding beside and saw the light distortions of the creatures as he sighed. He looked over to juvia, seeing her tremble, he mouthed the words _'calm down, it'll be ok.'_. Her shaking lessened but didn't stop completely.

He crouched down on the ground, as he heard another boom of an explosion sounding throughout the area. The explosions were frantically going off in every direction every couple of seconds now. He sighed and ran through every plan through his head. That's when he heard the last thing in the world he wanted to hear. Juvia's scream.

He jumped from behind his hiding spot in time to see Juvia, bag full of food still in her hand, cowering under a average sized mini dragon. He watched in horror as all of the other dragons started revealing themselves, their clear water facades dripping off onto the floor revealing shiny blue scales.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled, gaining the attention of the other dragons. Unfortunately for him, all the remaining dragons (about 5 or 6) turned to look at him. "So now you notice something!" Gray yelled exasperatedly. The dragons growled as they circled gray. "Tch...this is bad.." He muttered to himself.

He looked at the surrounding dragons with determination. "Bring it ya bastards!" A voice sounded from behind him. "Natsu." Gray said, relieved. He'd never admit it but he couldn't take on all if these by himself. The only way he made it through the last dragons with rouge was because Meredy, Juvia, and Lyon were with him. "Well what are you waitin for!? Help her!" Natsu yelled. Gray seemed confused for a minute. "hurry Gray! We'll handle them!" Erza yelled. "Save her you idiot!" Lucy yelled, appearing behind Erza, keys in hand. "Hurry Ice-breath! Gajeel yelled from somewhere. He searched the area in a frenzy for the friend he lost sight of.

He wasn't going to lose someone else close to him. Flashes of Ul and Ultear ran through his head as he turned in circles searching for the friend who had moved. '_damn it where did they go!?' _He thought worriedly. 'come on come on come on come on!' He thought frantically as he continued his seemingly endless route. 'Where is she!?" He almost said those words aloud. More memories from his time with Ul and the death of Ultear flashed throughout his head.

Another of Juvia's screams broke him through his trance. His head snapped in that direction, just in time to see the dragon snap it's jaws over Juvia's neck.

"**JUVIA!**"


End file.
